


What If

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [10]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sam thinks about 'what if.'
Relationships: Sam Merlotte/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Better" prompt for [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

Sam finds it hard to not think of the ‘what ifs.’

Things would have been so much better for him if Bill Compton would have never arrived here. Sam may have had a chance with Sookie if she hadn’t been drawn in by these creatures, and just maybe someday Sam would have gained the courage to pursue her.

She could have been in love with him _right now_ , and her grandmother could have still been alive. (Sookie would have preferred that.)

But it’s too late now; he’s lost her, and Sam has to only to hope for another chance.


End file.
